


A Slap In The Face

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser sees Ray kissing Harold</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slap In The Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Slap

Fraser always wondered about the phrase 'like a slap in the face'. Either you were slapped or you weren't.

Now, as he saw Ray kissing Harold, he knew what it meant. Seeing them kissing felt like a physical attack.

He gasped and Ray and Harold both looked at him with wide eyes.

'Oh, dear!' Harold exclaimed.

Fraser didn't know what to do so he left, he needed to walk to clear his head. 

As he walked down the street, all he could picture was Ray kissing Harold and he wished it was him that Ray was kissing instead.

He walked back to the apartment he shared with Ray.

Ray was already there, standing in the middle of the room.

'Hey, we need to talk,' Ray said.

Fraser and Ray walked over to the couch and sat down.

'Listen I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to be mad. I... I kissed Harold because he reminded me of you and I can't kiss you. You get what I'm saying?'

Once again, Fraser felt like he was slapped. 'You can kiss me,' he heard himself say as if his mouth had a mind of its own. 

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Really!'

Fraser moved close to Ray and brushed their lips together. Ray's lips were rough, chapped and Fraser thought he would never be able to get enough.

After several too short minutes, Fraser broke the kiss and leaned against Ray just breathing in his scent. He smelled like soap and hair gel, it should have irritated his nose, but it was intoxicating.

'What about Harold?' He asked.

'I'll let him down gently, sides I think he's in love with John.'

Across town, Harold was kissing John for the first time, but that's another story for another time.


End file.
